Deleted Gender
by GuardiansLight
Summary: (The picture is Male!Tokyo) England's mistake had caused something that he had regret. After a minor mishap when doing a spell, Tokyo had tooken a hit and changed into something else. Will she ever come back or have her male self be the new Tokyo forever? (OCxCanada, and maybe others if I want to...maybe even just one yaoi pairing if I get enough reviews.)


"Mizuki-chan?" Japan opened the slid door slightly to take a peek of her room. The morning light showed as he opened it fully. "Mizuki?" He stepped in and turned on the light. He looked around and saw that she wasn't there. _Odd? Mizuki never gets up unless I wake her. Maybe I must have over slept and she went for a morning walk. _

"Aniki?" Japan jerked up and turned from the toneless young like voice. He saw a male with navy blue-black like hair with bangs covering his right eye. He had grey, icy blue eyes and had pale-fair like skin. He had on a black hoodie and wore dark jeans with black/white vans. He had his hands in his pocket with a pair of blue earphone beats around his neck and a piece of pocky in his mouth. Japan narrowed his eyes, almost at a glare toward him.

"Where's my little sister, Mizuki?" His face showed a blank emotionless expression as he answered.

"It's Misaki, and are you okay Aniki?" He nibbled on the pocky until the whole stick was gone. Japan glared.

"I am not your 'Aniki'. But whoever you are, get out of my home right now." He blinked and gave a light shrug.

"I'll go then. Sayonara." He turned on his heel and left. Japan stood worried and confused. _H-he's not even Tokyo, s-she's a girl. It's maybe some kid that is playing a joke on me. Who is he? How did he even get in? _

"Yo Japan, you here?" Japan blinked his eyes and stormed out of the room to go see America.

"Hai. America-san it's not really a good time right now, so please-" He stopped to find the guy tied up in a chair. Japan blinked with confusion. "what is going on?"

"England told me to capture someone and he pretty much fitted the description. He's not really showing any signs of struggle which pretty much sucks. Dude why aren't you struggling?!" He narrowed his eyes at America.

"Because I don't want to and there's no point." America blinked and started to whine.

"What are you? A robot? Thats creep how your not showing any emotion at all, not even a smile. Dude-" He just then kicked America right in between the legs.

"Did I hit Florida?" America made a nod and went down in pain.

"Dude~that hurts! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He ignored America, cutting off the rope from the pocket knife he had inside his jacket arm and putting it back inside his pocket, he stood up and put the chair back where it belonged. He took out another piece of pocky and leaned against the wall looking at America. He put the pocky in his mouth, just leaving it there. "who the hell is this guy Japan? I bet he's one of those silent ninja dudes, like in Naruto!"

"I don't know. But I'll tell you once more to get out of my home, now." Japan pointed to the front door with anger.

"Japan." The door opened showing England stepping inside. He stopped to look at the three. "what the bloody hell happened?"

"He kicked me in the balls!" America whined, on the floor still.

"This imposter broke into my home-"

"This is my home also. Aniki what has got-" Japan pulled out his sword, pointing it at his neck. Japan noticed he was as tall as him but ignored it.

"I am not your 'Aniki', now-"

"Japan calm down." England went over raising the sword away from the other's neck. "I have some explaining to give to you. But this _is _Tokyo." Japan put his sword down and looked at him confused.

"N-nani? That's not Tokyo England-san, you know watch she looks like." Tokyo put on his hood on, ignoring them a bit.

"I'm going out. Korea's meeting me somewhere, so I'll be back at 5 to make dinner. Before you lie back down, there's tea on the stove and some muffins. Make sure to take some medicine before you sleep, just in case your fever comes back. I made you lunch already, its in the fridge. Sayonara." And with that he left, gently closing the door gently.

"Please, let me explain. It's something I did selfishly that might've caused something-"

"What did you do to her?" Japan grabbed England by his shoulders with a worried look. "I hate how everytime you or somebody else gets her into the middle of every fight there is with everyone, now tell me what happened to her?!" England blinked and removed the Japanese man's hands off his shoulders.

"Like I kept on saying, let me explain." Japan gave a nod and escourted England to the living room. Soon America came along and that sat at seperate ends from the small table. Japan had got out the tray of tea and muffins Tokyo had promised and set it down, pouring everyone tea. Japan sat on his knee's, waiting patiently for England to speak. "this is how she ended up like this. It happened yesterday when you were sick like all the other Asian nations and Tokyo filled in for you at the world meeting..."

* * *

**Yesterday**

"I still say we make a super hero to protect the earth-!"

"America, this super hero nonsense has got to stop." America pouted.

"But the Hero, has to make sure everyone is safe!"

"Safe my arse! All you do is eat hamburgers, play video games, and lolly gag all day!" America ignored Britain and went on with his raints. England clenched his fists and grit teeth.

"I've had enough of you America." He got out his book and wand and started to chant some words. "why don't you just shut up and disappear!" A light flashed and a ball of light stormed toward America. He saw it and ducked.

"Dude what the-"

"AH!" England saw that it had hit Tokyo in the chest by accident. She fell back unconcious for a moment dropping all of her papers.

"Ve! Tokyo?! Germany call 9-1-1!"

"Oi, Italy calm down she's starting to come to." Opening her eyes slowly she stood up with help from Italy.

"Bella~are you okay?" She gave a nod.

"M-my chest just hurts a little. I-I saw a light flash before my eyes, w-what was that?" She gave a curious look toward the italian. Half of the countries looked at England with his wand and book, but hid it behind his back. Norway raised a brow.

"England?"

"W-what are you talking about? I-I didn't do anything." He made a nervously laugh but it soon trailed off. He gave a look of pity and walked toward her, going down on one knee. "I'm sorry poppet, did it hurt?" She shook her head.

"Not really. I-It's okay." Italy helped her up and Germany gave her, her papers.

"Bad England!" America socked his head, not hard, and pissed off the brit.

"Ow! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

"You deserved it." Paris snickered but a bit pissed at England. She went over and hugged the little japanese girl. "my Tokyo. And I won't forgive you for while since you hit her with magic." She gave a small, yet playful, glare.

"I'm fine, really Paris-san." A small sweatdrop fell from Tokyo's head.

"Oi, get back to your seats. Let's continue and America! No more of your stories." America pouted.

* * *

"Thats it?" England gave a nod.

"Y-yes, quite a story isn't it?"

"So~you were trying to make me disappear or something?" America said with a mouthfull of muffins in his mouth before swallowing. Japan didn't like his type of manners but ignored it and took a sip of his tea.

"I-I see...b-but what do you mean 'disappear', England-san?" England gave a guilty look.

"I was angry at you at the time America and when I ment disapppear...I-I ment not see your face ever again. L-like disappear and never exist." America dropped the muffin he was going to bite and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? What the hell England!"

"I didn't mean to, you bloody git. You angered me-"

"But that doesn't mean to make me disappear dude!" Japan was getting slightly annoyed at the them yelling over the table and slammed his hand. The two stopped.

"How does that explain how she turned into a _he_?" Japan raised a brow as England gave a thinking like face.

"Maybe...I made _her_ disappear. But you had a born capital so, maybe...she just never existed and was replaced by him." Japn jerked up, grabbing England by his shirt and faced him with full anger. England's face went pale and looked at the Japanese man in fear. America stood frozen, never seeing Japan like this since Pearl Harbor.

"I want you to get out of my home right this second with America-san. She may have been just a city to you but as human she's my little sister until you made her disappear and into something she never was. Now go." He pushed England getting up and pointed toward the front door. England grabbed America by his wrist and left quickly. Japan sulked in his place. Cleaning up the mess and taking medicine like Tokyo had adviced him so, he lied down and decided to rest. It took a while, but soon managed.

* * *

"Aniki?" Japan jerked up, scared half to death, and saw Tokyo squating right by him. He started to taking breaths to calm down. "are you okay?" Japan saw he still had that blank emotionless face, almost reminding it of himself.

"H-hai. D-did something happen?" He stood up back on his feet and put his hands in his pocket once more.

"Dinner's ready. I made curry with a side of roasted vegetables and smaller versions of onigiri. I also made Jasmine cha tea." Japan gave almost a shocked look but a small smile.

"A-arigato. I will be out in a moment." Tokyo gave a nod, turning and stepping out of the room leaving. Japan gave a heavy sigh and got up. Remaking his futon, he stood up and headed into the dining room. Once he entered he saw Tokyo setting down the food and pouring tea. He had headphones on his head, not as loud music was heard but it wasn't bad. Once Japan stepped in Tokyo took off his head phones, turning off the music. He put the MP3 player on the counter and took off the green apron he had on.

"Aniki come here." He gave a confused look until Tokyo took out a thermomoeter. He gave somewhat a relieved sigh. Putting his forhead on his for a slight moment and then the thermometer into his mouth. Once the beep was heard he took it out of Japan's mouth. "your temperature is normal now. Please be careful with your health though." Japan gave a nod in reply before sitting down. The food looked pretty good actually, but a weird combination though. Picking up the spoon, he ate the curry. It was good, nothing was added too much or too little. Just exactly right. He took a glimpse of Tokyo, who was eating quietly and who had very good table manners; but his girl version was nor different though. Tokyo looked up when he swallowed his food. "Hai?"

"I-It's nothing. Gomen'nasai. Um...what time is it if I may ask." He looked at the watch he had on his wrist.

"6:30. When I came home you seemed pretty out. How much medicine did you take?" Japan blinked but didn't know how to answer.

"I don't remember, gomen." Tokyo gave a nod as he continued eating. Japan was confused and started to continue as well.

Soon after Tokyo was finished with his food. He took his plates into the kitchen and started to wash them. Japan was soon as well. Once he stepped into the kitchen he saw that it was very clean, even his kitchen mess from dinner was as well. "Aniki, let me see your plates please. Go take a shower and stuff." Japan did so and started to walk towards the bath springs. Then it hit him. _I-I'm being treated...l-like a child?! _Japan's brown eyes went wide. He stopped in his place, annoyed how he had so obediantly did everything Tokyo had told him. Wasn't he the older brother? "Aniki?" He turned, facing the emotionless Tokyo.

"I was just going into the springs now, I though I heard something. Thats all." Japan pulled off a nervous smile, but Tokyo read behind it. Only to just ignore it for now.

"Okay. Let's go." Tokyo continued walking with Japan following behind him. Japan noticed Tokyo's steps that he was taking, noisless and quiet. Like a ghost. Once they had gotten there, Tokyo took off his hoodie than shirt. It showed the pale skin, and the line Japan drew in war. That day he had dread. He soon did the same. Getting in the spring far from Tokyo he studied him. The two Tokyo's were different in someway. Gender was obvious but it had to be something else. "Aniki are you mad at me or something?" Japan snapped back into reality.

"Oh no, gomen'nasai Tokyo. I'm just tired and stressed." Tokyo gave a soft sigh.

"You won't have to stress about your paperwork, I did them for you already if thats what you were stressing about. Stress isn't good for you."

"Hai, arigato Tokyo." He gave a nod. Tokyo was washing his hair as he secretly glanced at Japan. Wondering what was the matter this morning with him, he remembered a couple words he said that he was a _she_. What was that all about? He ignored it again. Hoping this won't become a future problem.

* * *

"Good night Aniki." Tokyo put on his kimono he had always wore to go to bed once he had got done brushing his teeth. Japan was already in his room lieing down. Soon Tokyo did too. He stared at the cieling as the moon light lit some of darkness in the room. He closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
